halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Halo Fanon:Requests for Administration/ODSTSuperSpartan
Halo Fanon > Requests for Administration > ODSTSuperSpartan Relevant Links *Userpage *Talk page * * * Nomination I, CommanderTony, nominate his holiness ODSTSuperSpartan for administrator on Halo Fanon. Nominee, please accept or defer the above nomination below this line. I, ODSTSuperSpartan, humbily accept the above nomination of administrator on Halo Fanon to serve the vast amounts of users on this fine establishment to remove the oppressive regime currently occupying it. Reason for Nomination CommanderTony nominate me because i am the best and he fucing knows it too theres no reason why he hasnt done this in the past and it may has wells been nowadayes. From what I have heard from peopls like those peopls on halo fanon irc, they want me to have power. just a little bit about me, i live with my parents in VLaDivostok, soviet union and major in English at colege. Plese vote for me! Support (5/1) Sysop # I'm Actene and I wholeheartedly support the nomination of this gifted and highly valued contributor. Personally, I feel that he has done great things for this community and could do far better if the chains of regular user-ship were removed and he was granted the full powers of an administrator. As his nomination clearly shows, he is of high caliber in the fields of both basic grammar/spelling and the Halo universe. Kudos to Tony for recognizing his potential and giving him the opportunity to really put his extensive education and connections with both Bungie and Microsoft to use. #I changed my mind. ODSTSuperSpartan's story touches my heart, and I believe his promises will be greatly fulfilling to Halo Fanon. You're a much better candidate than me :) #ODSTSS <3 x_-~Phalanx Actual~-_x 05:44, April 2, 2011 (UTC) #ILY ODSTSS <3!!! #I recant my previous vote, as I must admit the sheer brilliance of this highly educated figure. Given his immense knowledge of Halo canon, and his unparalleled excellence on the Internet Relay Chat, I feel that I must admit that I feel humbled to be in the presence of such an esteemed member of the Halo community. It makes me feel like he should have been granted administrator earlier, given his profoundly logical and correct argument, in which he has presented why we need him on the administrative team. Quite simply, I fully endorse OrbitalDropShockTrooperSuperSpartan, and feel that this perfect member of the community has the hope and change that the Halo Fan Fiction Wikia needs to prolong fruitful existence into the future. [[w:c:halofanon:User:SPARTAN-118|'SPARTAN-118']] (Talk) 06:44, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Neutral (0/0) Sysop Against (8/2) Sysop #Get the fuck off of my wiki...CT Sig small #I second that--RichardRHunt (talk) ( ) 00:03, April 2, 2011 (UTC) #The said user lacks the social graces needed for administration. [[w:c:halofanon:User:SPARTAN-118|'SPARTAN-118']] (Talk) 00:07, April 2, 2011 (UTC) #Four dots is all that is needed to describe this BEWLSHEET. BOO! Hah! Gotcha. 00:10, April 2, 2011 (UTC) #I let my vote take the form of an image. Specops306 Autocrat Qur'a 'Morhek 00:12, April 2, 2011 (UTC) #Damn it! I had a whole speech written up and it was deleted by an editing conflict. Well I'll just say: Holy Fuck please tell me this is an April Fools Joke. Felix-119 00:15, April 2, 2011 (UTC) #Well, although it might be nice to show him the bad side of being admin (everyone hates you, but I guess he's already there, so what would it matter?), I must tell him to get lost! --Am I a Lion, or a Lamb? Or a Boy? Saint o The Lost Books 00:23, April 2, 2011 (UTC) #I... I can only respond with... Well, Geoff's response here is mine. (Skip to 2:14) [[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 03:06, April 2, 2011 (UTC) #Ahh ha ha ha ha ha...no. #Second Lieutenant Keith Johnson com link 06:52, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Comments why dont u want me to be admin!? ive showed you how good i can be and c how i got on ur channel no matter wjat? IF I DUN GET ADMIN THAN I WILL BE THE LEAST OF UR WORRIES! What? ya u! why u no want me admin!? sut u bith mouth specops306. and stfu lomi, i have degree in english from university of moscow! :There is no king of New Zealand - beacause New Zealand has advanced out of the feudal age. B) [[w:c:halofanon:User:SPARTAN-118|'SPARTAN-118']] (Talk) 07:13, April 2, 2011 (UTC) :Best of luck, ODSTSS! You have my vote! [[w:c:halofanon:User:SPARTAN-118|'SPARTAN-118']] (Talk) 07:13, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Questions ''Nominee, if you accept the nomination, please answer the following questions. It is advised that voters check the nominee's responses before voting. 1. When did you join Halo Fanon? A few decades ago. 2. What, to you, are your most valuable contributions to Halo Fanon? Comedic relief on the live chat 3. What do you consider to be canon in the Halo universe (i.e. books, movies, games, etc.)? Please describe how you feel this canon is important. Halo Legends mainly. Good, entertaining source of canon that anyone can enjoy. Its howe i got involved in the francheese in they fhurst place. 4. What do you believe you have contributed to the community? Would you judge yourself as an approachable user? Absolutely. 5. If you are administrated, what sort of changes would you propose? Get rid of that cocksucking assgobbler CuntmanderToni. 6. To the best of your understanding, what does holding the position of administrator entail? For the mutual benefit of the people and to spread the wealth of encyclopedic knowledge. 7. To the best of your understanding, when will you be able to check Halo Fanon after you are administrated, in the event that you are? Everyday, most of the daye. 8. What communities are you associated with online, Halo-related and otherwise? 4chan's /b/, /d/, /po/, and /cm/ communities. Multiple jailbait websites and even RussianLogPunchers.com 9. What is your familiarity with the Halo universe? Very. 10. What is your familiarity with Wikia's and Halo Fanon's policies? nothing lol 11. How would you describe your relationship with the Halo Fanon community and its current administration? FUCK DA POLICE! 12. How may any interested users contact you? Russian Postal Service. If you honestly believe this is real...then please get some common sense. Please refer to CommanderTony if you have any problems. Category:Administration_of_this_site